Time changes people
by dontfightthefandoms
Summary: When little John was 13 Dave, Rose, and Jade moved. His life has been a wreck since. with his roomie, Karkat he is not completely alone...but then a new kid shows up at school, three to be exact.
1. Chapter 1

~~~~~~~~Hey there, I'm Trinity! This is actually my first ever fanfiction. I hope you all like it. And all of you…vote! Whether you want it to be JohnKat or JohnDave! Bye…P.S I'll try to post around 1,000 words every 1-4 days!~~~~~~~~

(3 years ago)

John's pov

"I'm really gonna miss you guys" i sadly. Unfortunally all three of my best friends are moving. Dave, Rose, and Jade, Dave and Rose are siblings and Jade is their adopted sister. I'm currently holding back some tears. "oh come on egderp, don't cry" Dave says, wiping a stray tear off my cheek. "how can i not, all of my best friends are moving" I say sorrowfully. They look at me sadly, then we hear a "HONK" oh... it was bro. I give them all one last good bye hug before i watch them leave.

(present day)

I wake up in a jolt "shit!..." another nightmare. I've been having a lot of those lately... probably because my father's death anniversary is today. I get up off of the shitty thing the orphanage calls a bed. I look at my bunk buddy "hey, Karkat" I say. Karkat is basically my only friend, I remember when I had more but they moved. Even so I'm also pretty sure Karkat hates me... but at least he has a little bit of friendship for me. I sigh, he's not waking up anytime soon.

I've been really depressed lately, all I can think about is death. Mostly my fathers, he was murdered by this guy named Slick, at least they caught him though. i was the one to find him, just there laying in a pool of his own blood, by the way i was 14 when that happened, too young. It's been 16 years since I have been given life but it has only been three since I have regretted living.

I look at the clock. "fuck" I say loudly and go to wake up Karkat. I shove him a bit "Karkat!" I say in to his ear. He practically jumps out of bed "WHAT DO YOU WANT" he says bitterly. "It's time to get ready for school" I say "OH...YEAH, THANKS" he replies. We get ready for school quickly and leave for school. Luckily the school was only across the street. As we get in the school we go our separate ways, i go to the gym to sit and wait for the bell, and Karkat goes to eat breakfast.

As you go to the gym you see a particular blonde head. Is that!?...No it couldn't be Dave! He moved, remember? You simply rule out the idea and sit down. You look down at the outfit you are wearing, jeans and a hoodie, probably to hide the scars. Most of them most likely know, by the looks they give you, pity and disgust...mostly disgust.

The bell rings, time for shitty class hour one. Everything goes normally but I did hear something about a new student. In second hour I overheard some of the girl chatting over the new kid, apparently there is actually three but two of them are in different grades than us, one in 11th grade and one is in 9th. I'm on my way to third hour when I hear a voice. It sounds like…Dave.

I sit in my third hour class when I hear the teacher announce that there is a new student. I peak up from my drawing to look"…fuck." I say as I shove my face in my drawing and hopes he doesn't see me.

Dave's pov

I look around the class, I can't wait to see John again. We haven't stayed in touch, sadly. I wonder what happened to him, where is he? "you can sit in any of the empty seats, Mr. Strider" the teacher politely says, "thanks" I reply. Hhhhhhmmmmm, hey that kid in the back looks promising I guess I'll sit next to him. "hey kid, what's your name, I'm Dave" you say hold a hand out for him to shake.

"u-mm, no thanks" the kid says. "are you okay, you sound sick" you say in a worried tone. " John Egbert you say hello to this new student this instant!" the teacher booms. You look at John, shocked. "J…John?" you take another look at John. He looks like a typical high school loner…is he? "h-hello" you hear him say quietly. You pull John into a hug you don't care if the others are watching, he is your best friend for fucks sake! "John I missed you so much!" you say quite loudly. "I missed you too" you hear him whisper.

You raise your hand "Me and John need to use the bathroom!" . The teacher looks at you two then nods, and hands both of you passes. You take John by the hand and run to the bathroom. "I missed you so fucking much!" you yell as you tackle hug him. You hear him giggle as he hugs back." I missed you a ton, Dave!" The bell rings, signaling lunch. "come on" you hear him say "Karkat will be happy that I have another friend!" he says happily. You and John get lunch and sit down next to a dude with white-ish hair." Sup, so you are Karkat?" you say. "WHATS IT TO YOU FUCKFACE!?" he says back, grumpily. "Karkat! This is Dave he was my best friend when I was 13!" you hear john yell. You hear Karkat sigh and offer his hand to shake, then you shake it because you can't leave a man hanging like that.

The rest of the day went quickly, and the next thing you know you are walking with John and Karkat. "so… where do you live?" you feel John get tense. "u-um" you see him look down. " You okay egderp?" you say, worried. "WE LIVE AT THIS ORPHANAGE RIGHT OVER THERE" Karkat interjects. You look at John "your dad died?" you see john nod. Needless to say, you are shocked. "when?" you ask. You see Karkat hug John "LAY OFF DOUCHEPOTATO" you hear Karkat say, madly. You look down, ashamed "I-I'm sorry"." It's okay, it's been two years. Today is the second anniversary" you hear john say quietly. You watch as they both go inside, and you feel like a dick.


	2. Chapter 2 Day Off

Chapter 2

Day Off

You are awoken by someone jabbing at your sides "ahahaha, oh my god stop!"… The tickling stops. You open your eyes to meet Daves. "h-how did you get in?" you ask, shocked. He smiles at you, 'were those butterflies…oh hell no'."Karkles was feeling nice today" he replies, grinning. You smile at Dave and giggle a bit. 'wow, well it looks like I'm in love' you think. He reaches for something it's…flowers.

Dave holds out the flowers for you "I felt like such a dick yesterday, so here" he says happily. You stretch your hand out to take them "so, John how have you be-" he stops talking and his eyes are wide. "what's wron-" you look down to your outstretched hand. You are currently wearing a short sleeve shirt, flaunting off your self-harm scars …oh

"wh-what's this" he says, scared. You quickly take the flowers and hide your wrists "nothing, it's nothing" you practically yell. "John? a-are you okay?" he says, concerned. Tears start to pour from your eyes "i…I'm so sorry" you start to sob into Dave's shirt. He shushes you "it's not your fault, calm down" . You look up at Dave and lean closer to him, he leans closer too, your lips almost touching his.

"SUP, ASSHOLES" Karkat says as he enters the room. Both you and Dave quickly jump back, you look around nervously "h-hey Karkat"." YOU FUCKNUTS ARE GONNA KEEP ME COMPANY TILL GAMZEE COMES OVER, OK?" you giggle "sure, we'll wait till your boyfriend comes over to leave" dave looks at karkat, smirking "boyfriend?" you interrupt "yep, kaykay's a gaygay" you start laughing. Karkat glares at you" LOOK WHO'S TALKING, EGBUTT. MORE LIKE EGFUCKMEINTHEBUTT" you blush and hide your face into your hands "ohmygod" you mumble.

Meanwhile Dave is cracking up, his face is bright red from laughter."stop laughing!" you say as you smack Dave's back. Gamzee bursts in " WhY iS tHeRe A lAuGhInG mOtHeRfUcKeR oN tHe BeD, dId I uP aNd mIsS tHe MiRiCleS?" you start laughing too. "wow, gam" you say. Karkat stands up and practically shoves you two out of the little room. "bye karkat!" you say as he slams the door on your face.

"wanna go to the park?" you say to Dave."I don't know much about this place, but isn't that a little far from here?" he asks, "yeah but it's worth it, I promise!" you say happily "sure" he replies.

~half of a long walk later~

You start getting tired of walking "carry meeeeeeeeeeee~" you whine, before you know it you're being carried bridal style. You wrap your arms across Dave's neck "yay!" you exclaim loudly, he chuckles

~at the park~

You and Dave sit at a bench you lean against his arm, and before you know it it's dark. You look at the stars, amazed."you like stars?" dave asks "they used to be my only friend after you guys moved" you say sadly."I'm so sorry, john. if I somehow made bro not move-""dave, it's OK"."look" you say as you point at the little dipper "that's the little dipper" you point at another constellation "that's oryan"

"john" Dave says in a surprisingly serious voice "hmm" was your choice of a reply. He takes a deep breath "John, I love you". You feel a blush take over your face "i-I" you stutter. "you don't have to like me back or anything, I mea-" "I love you too" you mumble cutting him off. "huh?" he asks "I love you too" you say a little louder and close your eyes feeling a little embarrassed.

Next thing you know his lips are on yours…wow that feels good. You feel his hands on your hips. You start kissing back, putting your hands on the back of his neck pulling him closer. He breaks the kiss, the both of you panting a bit. "wow" you say amazed. "am I that good, egderp?" you hear a smug strider say. "oh shut up, dave" you say.

~~JESUS CHIRST, I AM SO SORRY! my school has been giving me homework for basically every day these past two weeks and when I DID get some done my computer was a complete ass and deleted it…but it WILL be johndave, bye!~~


End file.
